Relentless Persuasions
by Hari-Aisu
Summary: Nero had always been the cliche loner, watching others flock together in hopes of gathering just a bit of that elusive happiness that always seemed too far away. Unfortunately for him, that "happiness" was a bit closer than he first thought... DxN


A/N: Hiiii y'all! This is my first (real) DMC fic! I would have posted it on my LJ but I didn't want it just laying around where no one would read it since most of my "fan-base" (*snort*) is of the Death Note variety. ^.^ Hopefully you all enjoy my attempt for what it is. I did write a DMC fic a loooong time ago but it's no longer up. Honestly it was years ago so it shouldn't even count lol.

This is going to be both shounen-ai and an A/U (Alternate Universe) if you couldn't tell by the summary. ;) D/N and yes, in that order!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape or form (promise). I am simply burrowing a few of Capcom's beloved characters and twisting them to my amusement! Honestly, as if Dante could be worse off with those cheesy lines they always stick him with anyway! XD

We still *heart* you anyway Dante!

* * *

_Relentless Persuasions_

Part I - **Enticement**

* * *

(_Now_)

* * *

Twin pools of blue gazed up at the almost identical stare mimicking their observation, the pale-haired male on top wearing a rugged smirk that other people wished they could pull off but just _couldn't_.

Nero blinked as he thought back on how he had managed to wrangle himself into this situation, his own fair skin burning with each passing caress of the slightly larger man's body against his own, that obnoxious cocky smirk growing bigger and bigger by the millisecond.

If only the younger man had been more careful…

Well, as careful as you could be around a man like _Dante_.

* * *

(_One Month before __Now_)

* * *

"I'll be there in like 5 minutes!" Nero cried out on the phone, his jean jacket barely hanging off one shoulder as he run around his apartment like a chicken with its head cut off. The bell-like voice on the other end of the line giggled, much too acquainted with Nero's regular tardiness to really be all that offended by it. "I swear I won't miss your first onstage performance Kyrie even if I have to murder a granny or two on my way there!"

"_I… don't think you'll need to murder anybody Nero._" The sweet voice lilted amusingly. "_Just get yourself here in one piece. We still have to wait a half-an-hour for our spot and it'll only take you 15 minutes to get here if you go at your usual bone-breaking speed crazy-pants!_"

"Yeah, yeah!" The 18-year-old muttered as he flew out of his apartment, slapping the door locked and shut with a swipe of his hand. "I'll be there soon! Catch ya later Kyrie!"

Barely even hearing the laughing woman's goodbye Nero tossed his phone into his pocket, storming down his apartment building like a wild animal (though many of his tenants were used to his antics by now). Keys in hand and large grin in place, Nero could barely stop himself from laughing maniacally as he flew down the stairs and made it into the parking garage where his _baby _(read: motorcycle) was waiting patiently for his return.

"Going somewhere Nero?"

Jerking into a sudden stop, Nero grinned over at the youthful looking blonde climbing off the motorcycle beside his own.

"Naw, just down here for a little stroll. Stale air does wonders for the asbestos already clogging our lungs from the ventilation pipes this old crap-hole provides us with." The boy snapped back, his easy-going smile easing the bite of his comment even as the older woman rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Smart-ass." Flicking his ear in what could have been seen as an affectionate gesture the woman grinned back just as obnoxiously. "I'm telling you Nero, you and an old friend of mine who I used to work with would get along _splendidly _with all the bullshit you two spew at me all the time."

"Aw, somebody's getting on my poor Trish's nerves? How dare they?" Mounting his bike and raring the engine up, Nero chuckled as Trish flipped him off. "Tell 'em to leave the annoying comments to me ok? I don't need some old fart trying to take my job when I already do it so well!"

Trish snorted, barely waving the teenage smart-ass off with her left hand. Watching the boy depart, a tiny smile emanating warmth and care was hidden within the darkness of the parking lot, the echoing staccato of heels against cement the filling the air as both man and woman disappeared into the garage's vast darkness.

* * *

The bouncer waved the young boy off as he flashed his ID, dark brown eyes already recognizing the young kid after two years of (illegal) entry. The club had been a regular haunt for Nero since he was 16 and Kyrie knew this, probably one of the many reasons that this particular spot had been chosen as her band's first spot of exposure.

Nero's broad smile only grew all the larger as he inspected the rave-like establishment, the club obviously built to sustain a great amount of people and for space to be left over to still be able to 'mingle'. Catching a tall man situated rather closely to the stage, practically immune to all the people grinding around him, Nero called out to his 'friend'.

"Credo!"

With just a glance over his shoulder and a grimace to show just how much he disliked the environment he had been forced into Credo carefully nodded the pale-haired teenager over.

"At least I know the universe won't collapse at seeing you actually _enter _a nightclub surrounded by people still managing to have _fun_." Nero guffawed as he pushed his way past the wave of crazed pheromones that exuded from the dance floor. "What did Kyrie bribe you with to get you here?"

"As if my little sister would resort to tactics such as _those_," The goateed man regally stated. "I would not miss her first performance even if it is in a place like… _this_."

"Riiiight…" Nero drawled out. Had he known that Credo was going to be such a buzz-kill (though really he should have known better) he would have pretended he hadn't seen the older man and suffered the consequences later. Out of the corner of his eye Nero could already see the crowd prepare themselves for the music of the night, this time provided by actual people and not the sound of a record or compact disk. The gigantic crowd melded together seamlessly, as if they were truly one and not pockets of people interweaved by the colorful lights hanging from the ceiling.

For a moment, however, the feeling of eyes upon his body made Nero stall in his musings. Milky white bangs swished from side to side as Nero tried to identify its source, not the first time such a feeling had crawled up his spine while in this establishment. Who it was Nero did not know but the gaze was as familiar to the younger man as his tattered jean jacket and worn out combat boots.

And Nero could not _stand it_.

"Are you alright Nero?" Credo looked out into the crowd along with him, not noticing anything out of the ordinary but knowing that Nero had a sixth sense for things that were… well, out of the ordinary.

"I don't think so…" Nero replied, jumping as all the lights suddenly flickered off, leaving every club-go-er in pure darkness. A couple seconds seem to pass, the feel of eyes upon him (which was just plain silly seeing as it was completely _dark_) growing more intense by the second until-

"What the-!" Covering his behind with a gloved hand, Nero blinked as the lights returned to normal and the volume of cheers within the establishment grew to epic proportions. Swinging his head around, pale blue eyes scanned the vicinity for the person responsible, but finding everyone to far off to even consider them suspect.

'_I could have sworn…_'

"Kyrie!" Credo called out, a rare smile attached to his usually frowning lips.

Cheeks burning at the remembrance of a large hand grabbing his ass, Nero coughed before throwing his own hand up and waving over at the young woman glowing on the stage, guitar clasped within her arms even as she leaned forward and breathed into the microphone set in front of her.

"Hello _Devil May Cry_! How are all of you tonight?"

The roar of the crowd was deafening, rattling every glass within the club's vicinity. Holding off on the urge to flinch and back away Nero subtly turned away from the stage and kept his eyes on the growing groups of people surrounding him.

Those eyes were still watching him, silently waiting to make their next move.


End file.
